


A Night To Remember

by Lost_Stories



Category: Takarazuka Revue Musicals, Takarazuka's Dancing Dreams - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Crack, Gen, based on that one revue scene, dumb af, just like these three doofuses, the gods go drinking for a night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: Being a waiter at the God's favourite cafe certainly wasn't all it was cracked up to be.
Kudos: 1





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> written for the takarazuka guess the author challenge 6 (hanagumi round)

“What an honour,” he remembered his mother saying, when he told her he had gotten a job at the most prestigious bar of Olympus, the Golden Rose, “Maybe you’ll even meet one of the Gods.” 

And boy had he. And boy did he wish he hadn’t. Poseidon always managed to drink more than he paid for, and always broke something. Hades either charmed or glowered his way to a free drink (or five) and there was simply no stopping him. And Zeus. Well Zeus was the worst. He flirted with literally every single girl that ever came in, to the point where none came in now.

No, being a bartender at The Rose certainly wasn’t what it was cracked up to be. Walking around with a slim silver plate precariously balancing six ambrosia flutes only to get them all spilled over your own apron because Poseidon walks in the door was not his idea of a good time.

It was the worst when it was all three of them. He’s had a nice existential conversation or two with Hades on his own, when the latter came in half-drunk after dragging his eldest brother out of trouble. For the god of the dead he could be the life of the party if you got him alone, and he didn’t tip badly either (something about making sure you got some extra money for the ferryman. He didn’t pretend to understand, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless). Poseidon too, he could deal with. Clumsy or no, at least he was entertaining, and even if he didn’t pay for everything, he drank a lot and paid for most of it, which did in the end mean more cash in the register. Even Zeus, on his own, wasn’t always a complete disaster. He gave decent advice on dating, once in a while (and with that he truly meant once in a while, because boy did this man have some strange ideas about relationships. His poor wife.) No, no it was really only truly bad when it was the three of them together. Three men with overblown egos trying to compete with one another. He’d had to clean up a truly ungodly mess a fair amount of times after they’d come in. How they managed out in the real world, he didn’t know.

And here they were now. Poseidon was the first of them, stumbling in holding a large bottle of alcohol or some sort or description that doubtlessly wasn’t allowed into the establishment. Not that any of them were stupid enough to try to argue with him about it. Then Hades, swaying on his feet saying something about women. Why was it always about women with these three, he thought. Didn’t Hades have a lovely girl waiting for him at home? Or was this the time of year she was off with her mother? That probably had to be it, if the look on Hades’ face was anything to go by. And finally, there he was, king of all gods, drunk as anything. What else was new. He sighed and poured all three of them ambrosia. It was sure to be a long night at The Golden Rose.

~


End file.
